Alma gemela
by tesara
Summary: Il l'a connait par cœur, sous les moindres parcelles, la moindre cellule… il connait les raisons qui le pousse à agir ainsi… elle croit le connaitre sous tous ces fragments… mais qui est-t-il. Qui sont-ils… la fin du tome 3 n'existe pas dans cette histoire. Katniss découvrira enfin les raisons de son attirance envers Peeta. Les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins…
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, et oui ça fait un éternité je sais et j'en suis désolé. je reviens avec une nouvelle fic qui, je l'espère vous plaira grandement. je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle durera... alors je vous laisse avec une Katniss un peu plus mature et résolue et un Peeta plutôt... eh bien vous verrez par vous même... hihi!**

**Il y a vingt-six ans**

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement et s'adossa à l'arbre… leur arbre. Il le fallait… elle le devait. Il avait pour habitude de se rejoindre ici, beau temps ou mauvais… tant qu'ils se voyaient… se touchaient. Aujourd'hui, comme si la nature avait saisis ses intentions et afin de rajouter un soupçon de délire à la scène, il se dessinait un soleil éclatant. Comment allait-elle pouvoir cacher ses éventuelles larmes maintenant. Le jeune homme la rejoignit et comme à l'habitude, plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage afin de l'emmurer. Elle rougit furieusement. Elle lui en voulait tant de provoquer chez elle, tous ces sentiments ardents qui la faisaient brûler de désir.

« Arrête… tu sais… qu'on ne peut… pas » haletât-elle. Il était beaucoup trop près d'elle.

« Je le sens… je sens que tu en as autant envie que moi » murmura-t-il à son oreille, le souffle chaud caressant sa peau. Elle frissonna à ce simple contact et dieu qu'elle en avait envie. Mais…

« Non… J-James ». Ces mots aurait probablement dû arrêter les ébats du jeune homme en question, mais le simple fait que ELLE prononce son nom le fit frissonner, comme à cette douce habitude. Il dû fermer les yeux afin de ne pas sauter sur la belle.

« Alors empêche-moi » susurra-t-il en se rapprochant doucement de ces lèvres tant désirés. Il lui laissait du temps... mais à la dernière minute… à la dernière seconde, elle réussit à réunir l'énergie restant et elle s'éloigna.

Les mains sur le visage, dissimulant ses larmes naissantes. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Au tout début de leur rencontre, ce n'était que de l'attraction… un besoin presque bestial… non bestial, d'être avec lui, de toucher sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, de ne faire qu'un avec leur corps, de ne faire qu'un avec LUI. Mais, maintenant, elle était amoureuse… éperdument amoureuse.

Plus elle s'éloignait, plus son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Plus la jeune femme s'éloignait, plus son buste se compressait et c'est soudain qu'elle comprit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vivement.

Le jeune homme était encore adossé à l'arbre et la dévisageait avec son éternel petit sourire en coin. Il le savait… il savait très bien que sa douce, malgré le fait qu'elle se mariait dans une semaine avec le fils du boulanger, ne résisterait pas à cette attraction qu'il y avait entre eux.

Elle marche vers lui d'un pas lent afin de tenter de se raisonner, mais elle savait bien que rien n'y ferait. À chaque pas une pression s'enlevait et la jeune femme put enfin respirer pleinement dès que les bras de son amant se soient refermés sur elle.

**Retour à aujourd'hui**

Ce n'est quand s'éloignant que Katniss réalisa qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, l'hôpital où sa mère travaillait était morbide ces temps-ci. Depuis que la guerre refaisait rage, l'hospice était rempli de blessés et de défunts.

Après la mort du président Snow… un an après pour être exact, son fils Théodore Snow avait pris la relève. Il avait assassiné la présidente Paylor devant tout Panem et tous ses alliés avaient suivis les uns après les autres. L'armée de Panem, ne voulant pas se laisser piétiner de la sorte avait frappé le soir même, aux ordres de Plutarch Heavensbee. Plus de cinq cent hommes et femmes trépassèrent dans d'atroces souffrances ce soir-là. Le camp adverse tuait comme des affamés. Aucun morts ni blessés du côté de Snow. À croire qu'il s'était tous transformés en mutation. Il fallait avouer que cette guerre avait débutée depuis cinq ans déjà, alors en y repensant, Katniss savait très bien que leur puissance n'avait qu'évoluer aujourd'hui.

Le soir où cette guerre avait débutée, Katniss avait vue Rory Hawthorne mourir en direct de son salon. Âgé d'à peine 20 ans, le petit frère de Gale et le nouveau chef d'une escouade, avait péri. Ce n'était nullement le pire… c'était plutôt la personne qui avait causé se meurtre… bon, aujourd'hui Katniss s'était plutôt endurcie à cette idée. Il faut dire que la plupart des meurtres crapuleux était le produit de ses mains à lui. Il n'avait aucune pitié. Bien sûr, il n'agissait pas seul, Théodore n'avait pris aucune chance sur ce point, il devait avoir plus de quelques milliers de serviteurs aujourd'hui. Tous plus puissant les uns que les autres.

Plutarch et Haymitch avaient expliqué à Katniss que l'oncle et la tante de Peeta, qui l'avait hébergé au Capitole à la fin de la résistance du président Snow, étaient de grands partisans de Théodore Snow.

Tout en étant dans ses pensées, Katniss pénétra dans sa maison et comme à son habitude elle fixa la maison de Peeta.

Oo0oo

« Salut mon amour » s'éclaira la voix de Tom, ce qui la fit sursauter et par la même occasion, jaillir de ses pensées. Elle laissa tomber son canif et sa pomme de terre semi épluché pour faire face à son conjoint. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de déposer son front sur le sien. « Tu sais que je t'aime toi ». Pour seule réponse, Katniss sourit tendrement. Elle avait énormément changé sur plusieurs points… mais pas tous… elle n'avait jamais réussi à laisser ces trois petit mots, mais tout de même lourd de sens, à effleurer ses lèvres. « Alors, comment ça se passe à l'hôpital? »

« Toujours aussi macabre… je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce foutu job. »

« Pour aider, tu as toujours eu ça en toi… »

Ou pour me déculpabiliser, pensa-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais avec tout ce qui arrive ces temps-ci, ce n'est pas aider… c'est accompagner les gens dans une mort certaine et emplie de souffrances » soupira-t-elle en coupant des légumes pour le souper.

« Tu sais, on pourrait toujours faire de grandes choses toi et moi » chuchota-t-il sensuellement à son oreille. « Ses choses pourraient effectivement te changer les idées. »

« Ah oui, et à quoi pense tu? » Demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

« Je ne sais pas, avec tout ce qui se passe autour de nous… nous pourrions peut-être envisager de se marier et avoir un enfant, qu'en penses-tu? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant une petite boite de bois que l'intérieur honorait d'une bague.

Katniss en resta tétanisé. Bien sûr elle tenait à lui, mais jamais elle n'avait renoncé à sa promesse pour autant… enfin, si on peut dire... Jamais en deux années Tom avait réussi à la persuader. Après maintes et maintes reprises de demande en mariage refusés, Katniss avait cru avoir la sainte paix, mais apparemment… son conjoint ne le voyait pas du même œil.

« Tom… soupira-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, jamais et je le répète au grand jamais je n'aurai d'enfant ou que je me marierai ». Celui-ci baissa les yeux, mais Katniss ne lui donna pas le choix et releva son menton afin qu'il comprenne bien cette fois.

« À croire, chérie, que tu ne tiens pas à moi… à notre couple » dit-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Il prit son visage en coupe pour la forcer à le regarder à son tour. « Tu vois, tout le monde profite de notre protection d'ici. Delly en a deux, ma sœur en a quatre et mon frère en a deux aussi. Il y a tous pleins d'enfants qui gambadent dans tout le district 12, personne ne leur fera de mal… »

« J'ai dit non » s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant de sa prise plus raide qu'elle ne le voulait.

Tom voulu reprendre, mais heureusement pour Katniss quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Quand elle alla répondre, elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec son ancien mentor.

« Chérie » la salua-t-il en la bousculant afin de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Haymitch, mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici… »

« Ta douce voix, c'est elle qui m'a guidée jusqu'ici, on peut l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde chérie. » Tom ricana un petit instant avant de glisser un verre remplie d'alcool à Haymitch.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici » répéta-t-elle en roulant les yeux et en prenant place devant ce dernier.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas revenir chez moi dis-moi? »

« Techniquement, chez-vous c'est de l'autre côté de la rue mon cher et puisque vous paraissez amnésique, je vais vous rafraîchir le mémoire » s'exclama Katniss un peu sur le bord des nerfs. Quand Haymitch ou Plutarch se pointaient au district 12, cela n'augurait jamais rien de bon. « Vous êtes, depuis un an, déménagé au Capitole, alors oui j'ai de bonne raison de vous demander ce que vous faite ici. » Un moment de silence s'ensuivit et Katniss cru voir une infime hésitation passer dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Très bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins… nous avons besoin de toi au Capitole, pour une mission en particulier. »

« D'accord » répondit-elle immédiatement.

« Quoi » s'écria Tom, vous êtes complètement malades. Tu as déjà oubliée ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois…

« Franchement Tom, c'est il y a deux ans… »

« Et alors, tu as été hospitalisée durant plus de plusieurs mois et personne n'était autorisé à te rendre visite, même pas moi et… »

« Ok, ça suffit » s'exclama Haymitch apparemment à bout de patience. « Katniss, c'est aujourd'hui que nous avons besoin de toi… alors tu viens et je t'explique ton rôle en chemin ou tu restes comme une bonne petite femme au foyer qui s'occupe bien de son petit mari adoré. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je viens » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel avec une grimace au visage. Haymitch savait bien comment la manipuler.

Katniss grimpa à l'étage, se fit un sac rapidement et réapparue devant un Haymitch tout épaté de la vitesse à laquelle elle avait obéit. Pour une fois, pensa-t-il.

Elle embrassa vite fait son copain, en lui disant de faire attention à lui et qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles tous les jours s'il le fallait. Mais, son visage resta triste. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, il était accablé, elle lui avait encore une fois brisé le cœur et par la même occasion elle partait loin de lui. Katniss baissa les yeux et aperçu la boite encore ouverte dans les mains de son amant. Sans y penser une seule seconde, elle prit la bague et la glissa tout doucement sur son annulaire gauche.

« En revenant, je t'épouserai » susurra-t-elle à son oreille en n'y pensant pas une seule seconde, de toute façon elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait... Elle disparut par l'ouverture de la porte qu'Haymitch tenait. Un sourire triste gravissant son visage, Tom savait qu'elle ne le faisait pas par amour seulement noyer sa culpabilité. Il eut tout juste le temps de lui souffler un je t'aime qu'elle n'entendit pas, trop préoccupée par ce qui allait se dérouler par la suite.

Tom adorait sa copine, non pour dire vrai, il l'admirait, l'aimait, il mourrait d'envie pour elle et serait prêt à tout pour cette femme… jusqu'à donner sa propre vie. Mais, une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher d'aider les gens autour d'elle. Elle était faite pour ça, il le savait et ça le tuait à petit feu…

O0o0o

Une fois à bord du train, Katniss eu la surprise de découvrir sa mère et durant tout le voyage, Haymitch expliqua qu'ils allaient se rendre immédiatement au camp principale afin de tout mettre au point avec les autres.

« Katniss chérie, commença sa mère, est-ce que la pression, dont tu m'avais parlé, sur la poitrine tu te souviens? » Celle-ci répondit positivement. « Est-ce qu'elle est encore présente? »

« Maman, j'ai cette pression depuis presque deux ans… arrête de t'inquiéter avec ça » s'exclama Katniss agacée. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle à ce point sur tous ses petits bobos, après tout ce qu'elle avait passé, il était normal qu'il y ait quelques répercussions.

« Et parfois quand tu as des douleurs incommensurables même quand tu dors, tu crois aussi que c'est le destin » ironisa sa mère. « Et prends tu toujours ta médication jeune fille, tu sais… ceux qui t'empêche de cauchemarder… »

« Ah… j'en ai assez » souffla Katniss en se dirigeant d'un pas éreintant vers sa chambre temporaire à bord du train. Train qui était identique aux années des Hunger Games et par la même occasion, cette chambre aussi… malheureusement.

En repensant à toute sa journée et à sa mère Katniss finit par s'assoupir.

O0o0o

Le brouillard… ce même brouillard dont on croyait presque imperceptible… juste assez pour empêcher de l'apercevoir. Katniss pu percevoir seulement… une ombre ou… une âme. Elle savait… C'est noir, tout est noir et le corps tombe dans un bruit sourd. Il n'y a rien… plus rien, seulement que des spasmes virulents d'une personne. Quelqu'un s'empêchant d'hurler son supplice. Il se crispe et soudain, n'y tenant plus… il hurle, hurle à en casser les oreilles. Sa souffrance se propage, elle la sentait… au point d'en régurgiter le contenu de son estomac, la douleur avait comme un gout de fer…

Katniss se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait hurlé et sa gorge était en feu. Elle explora son corps à toute vitesse afin de découvrir le résultat de ses souffrances, mais rien. Juste une contracture résultant d'une nuit horrible emplis de tortures imaginaires… une fois de plus.

« Tu sais chérie, tu devras calmer tous ces cauchemars une fois au Capitole » commença Haymitch, « car si par mégarde tu laisserais échapper quelque chose qui pourrait te faire repérer… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, le coupa-t-elle » je vous assure. Il soupira bruyamment et prit place sur mon lit.

« Katniss, souffla son mentor, les entraînements que tu devras suivre… sont beaucoup plus ardu que ceux que tu as déjà subi et… »

« Croyez-moi Haymitch, j'y arriverai… je suis déterminée. »

Katniss percuta, une fois de plus le sol, elle savait une chose, c'est qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais… un goût de métal s'infiltrat dans sa bouche.

« Ça doit faire au moins une centaine de fois que tu embrasses le sol Katniss… te sentirais-tu si seule… »

O0o0o

« Va te faire foutre Hawthorne » s'écria-t-elle en se relevant pour la énième fois. Son corps était tout courbaturé de ses entrainements intenses qu'elle devait suivre avant de se jeter tête première dans la vraie bataille.

Elle recommença à courir en direction de la tour remplies d'obstacle dont elle devait grimper et atteindre le sommet avant toutes les autres canailles qui courraient et grimpaient sur la tour. Gale Hawthorne, son ancien ami, étant maintenant son l'entraîneur, n'était pas tellement optimiste à l'aider… malheureusement cela changeait la donne. Il passait son temps à la dénigrer devant tous ses partenaires et lui rabâcher qu'elle ne survivrait jamais plus de deux minutes contre l'ennemi. Apparemment il lui en voulait. Mais, Katniss prit cet aspect et ne se concentra plus sur le fait qu'elle voulait à tout prix le drapeau tout en haut de cette tourelle d'enfer, mais plutôt sur le fait que son « partenaire » ne le voulait pas.

Tout en grimpant Katniss reçu une multitude de barreaux derrière la tête et des coups douloureux dans l'estomac. Pourquoi était-elle venue se faire défigurer ici, pourquoi avait-elle accepté. Une nappe de sang d'un individu quelconque, fit glisser sa main du barreau, mais juste à temps elle se rattrapa. Un gars, pas plus âgé qu'elle la dépassa et lui piétina les doigts avec ses chaussures et il se faufila sur l'autre mur d'escalade. Plus déterminée que jamais, Katniss cria toute sa haine et sa douleur comme un dernier souffle de puissance et devança le gars en question. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne lui laisserait pas si facilement la place, puisqu'il agrippa le chandail de Katniss et la tira de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière, ce qui la fit lâcher prise. Elle se fracassa le crâne sur le sol. Sa vue devenue brouille par le choc, elle regarda vers le haut difficilement, même son propre corps lui faisait obstacle, lui brûlant les yeux avec ses gouttelettes de sueur mêlé à un liquide rougeâtre. Ce n'était certainement pas ce crétin de première qui lui enlèverait son drapeau. Encore une fois quelqu'un la devancerait et passerait à l'étape suivante qui, soit dit en passant, la dernière, non merci. Il était sur le point de l'atteindre, le gars passait la dernière barrière et il pouvait arracher le drapeau.

Soudain, elle se rappela… elle se rappela pourquoi elle était présentement en train de se faire assaillir et compris pourquoi elle se laissait souffrir de la sorte. Éviter qu'une mort comme la celle de sa sœur se retrouve en première page d'une revue macabre quelconque du Capitole ou encore voir d'autres personnes telles qu'Effie se faire massacrer en direct.

Comme si elle ne contrôlait plus ses faits et gestes, Katniss agrippa les barreaux et les gravis en un rien de temps. Elle prit ensuite possession du mur d'escalade en fracassant tout sur son passage, c'est-à-dire tous ses adversaires. Elle empoigna le bat de pantalon du jeune homme en question et celui-ci sentit le drapeau lui glisser des mains. Il perdit l'équilibre vers l'arrière et, en aillant plus de chance que Katniss, s'aplatit sur le matelas de protection.

Elle le sentit enfin. Cette douce victoire la gagnait, elle lui touchait enfin, ce tissu tant convoité. Depuis plus de deux semaines entières qu'elle réitérait le niveau 9 afin d'accéder au dernier degré. Le dernier avant de pouvoir infiltrer le Capitole, car telle était sa mission. Plusieurs personnes avant elle, avaient bien essayé, mais tous s'étaient fait mutiler avant d'entrer dans la ville tant désiré. Bien sûr quelques missionnaires avaient réussi à y pénétrer, mais personne n'avaient plus jamais entendu parler d'eux… sauf Johanna bien sûr, la seule qui eut une chance de s'infiltrer et de donner des informations importante… quoiqu'elle avait amplement l'aide désirée… Katniss aussi, à une certaine époque. C'est pour cette raison que les entraînements étaient autant laborieux. Elle avait réussi.

Katniss s'empêcha de gambader jusqu'au centre de contrôle afin d'aller montrer son badge qui lui permettait de passer niveau 10. Plus d'un mois… plus d'un mois jour pour jour que Katniss se gavais du menu spécial de l'armée, qu'elle faisait leur entrainement à la con et qu'elle répondait aux satanées questions d'Haymitch qui voulait en savoir plus sur ses cauchemars. Elle se sentait mutilé et démunie, son corps lui hurlait d'arrêter… mais, elle le devait, elle devait continuer d'avancer… pour Effie, pour sa petite sœur. Depuis qu'elle été arrivé à mettre les pieds dans la salle de l'objectif niveau 9, Katniss rampait pratiquement tous les soirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie du camp principal afin de guérir ses blessures… parfois après quelques heures de souffrance intense, elle perdait conscience. Les soldats ne pouvant en aucun cas, durant leur entrainement, recevoir de dose de morphine. Haymitch la soignait parfois lui-même, insinuant que je ne voulais en aucun cas voir ce qu'il se passait à l'infirmerie. Mais, avec tous les hurlements qu'on y entendait… on pouvait se douter de ce qui s'y déroulait. Surtout avec les départs d'hovercraft remplis de soldats, la veille de chaque intervention d'urgence à l'hospice. Il ne les tuait pas, non cela aurait été trop humain… il préférait jouer avec ses victimes et ensuite nous les renvoyer.

« Félicitation Mlle Everdeen, vous passez maintenant à l'étape suprême, signala la secrétaire de Plutarch qui lui remit une carte en remplacement de son badge. »

Katniss partie sereine croyant que le calme durerait au moins jusqu'au lendemain, mais malheureusement… elle avait tout faux…

Dormant inconfortablement, Katniss se réveilla encore une fois trempé de sueur et tremblante d'angoisse par la même occasion. Encore se foutu rêve incongru et incompréhensible… pourquoi cet homme souffrait-il autant dans son cauchemar… et qui était-il. Plus la date de la dernière prise de médicament s'éloignait, plus Katniss voyait certaine chose. Mais, par la même occasion, elle souffrait éperdument. Elle savait que tant qu'elle ne saurait pas… rien ne s'arrêterait.

Cependant, elle avait cru… entre voir des traits… des traits fins et délicats… qu'elle aurait voulus touchée, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir l'homme de ses hallucinations.

« Alors, tu n'as toujours pas réussi à découvrir le fruit de ton imagination chérie » s'exclama Haymitch de sa douce voix qui réveilla Katniss.

« Non » gronda-t-elle.

« Il faudra que tu trouves Katniss… il le faudra » souffla-t-il en s'extirpant par sa porte de chambre.

« Haymitch » cria-t-elle « quand est-ce que je pourrai franchir la dernière épreuve… »

« Tout dépend de toi chérie. »

Et il avait raison apparemment, car Katniss attendit durant une semaine complète que quelqu'un lui annonce enfin la date à laquelle elle passerait son épreuve, mais…rien. Plus personne ne lui parlait de ses exploit ou de sa prochaine épreuve. Tout ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle n'en dormait pratiquement plus des nuits… malgré cela, ses cauchemars ne l'oubliaient pas eux. La souffrance de ces nuits mouvementées était de pire en pire. Et ça la crevait, mais qu'attendaient-ils pour lui donner sa dernière épreuve bande de… et Haymitch qui la réveillait à chaque matin afin d'avoir un rapport complet de ses… elle avait… elle avait enfin comprit.

Alors le lendemain, quand Haymitch vint la réveiller, Katniss lui inventa une panoplie de mensonges sur ses cauchemars et lui «avoua » tout ce qu'elle avait enfin saisit à propos de la nature de ceux-ci. Vraisemblablement, c'est ce qu'Haymitch et les autres attendaient d'elle et cela étant sa dernière épreuve, elle était enfin prête…

« Bon écoute moi bien Katniss » commença Plutarch avec véhémence toute en marchant dans les couloirs d'un gris refroidissant. « Aujourd'hui tu rencontreras ton escouade 451 et ton supérieur par la même occasion. Ensuite, tu changeras identifiant, à partir d'aujourd'hui ton nom est… Annabelle Hawl et tu habiteras avec Jena, une fois au Capitole… »

« Johanna… elle va bien alors… »

« Évidemment Katniss… » Commença Haymitch qui s'était introduit dans la discussion tout en marchant vers elle ne savait ou « nous allons aussi t'offrir un nouveau look ». « Et… vous partez demain matin. Katniss » souffla-t-il en la maintenant par le bras. « Si tu ne veux pas la mettre en danger, n'oublie pas, elle a une famille qui prend bien soin… »

« Je sais Haymitch » le coupa-t-elle furieuse. Elle se départie de sa poigne et suivit Plutarch.

« Ooooh, qu'elle joie de t'avoir dans notre équipe » souligna l'un des membres de son attroupement une fois que Katniss eu mit pied dans l'enceinte d'une pièce bondé de soldat de son escouade. Une voix qu'elle reconnaissait beaucoup trop bien pour avoir déjà, dans une autre vie, avoir été son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, on aurait pu qualifier résumer leur relation à antagoniste masochiste. Il se détestait. Elle pour avoir tué sa petite sœur, lui car il la tenait responsable de la mort de son frère. Pour seule réponse, Katniss leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Bienvenu dans notre équipe soldate Everdeen, nous somme l'escouade qui te fera intégrer le Capitole sans incident, je me présente lieutenant Boggs » dit-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra. Il ressemblait drôlement à son père, ce qui émouvait Katniss en y repensant. « Voici soldat Cambell, Frederickson, Joeffrey et Samuels » dit-il en lui présentant un petit homme trapu et trois autres à la carrure étonnante. « Ainsi que soldate Jamson, Karsier et pour finir… soldat et second lieutenant Hawthorne. »

Le nouveau look de Katniss fut un changement incontestablement drastique. Cheveux blond coupés aux épaules, verres de contact d'un brun doré, ce qui la changeait du tout au tout. Il partir durant la nuit afin d'obtenir de meilleures chances de se rendre invisible.

Katniss prit place près d'un hublot et inspira profondément. Elle se rappela les dernières paroles de son ancien mentor qui voulait à tout prix qu'elle obéisse et pour combler le tout, il lui avait fait savoir que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait obtenu une seconde chance. Alors, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle lui devait bien d'obéir. Katniss se rappelait encore de sa première « chance », cela faisait deux ans… deux ans et elle sentait déjà la tension irrespirable se former dans l'air. Cette fois, sa mission lui serait transmise une fois au Capitole, au cas où les choses se gâteraient pour eux. D'ailleurs, elle était certaine que ce serait le cas… elle le sentait… il était là, elle le savait. Katniss ferma les yeux et pris une énième et profonde inspiration… ils allaient se faire massacrer…

L'hovercraft se posa finalement à la lisière d'une colline parsemée d'énormes conifères. Katniss se fraya un chemin afin de prendre sa place dans le rang, mit sa capuche et une écharpe devant son visage, tout en attendant le signal de départ de son supérieur pour franchir la sortie. Mais, celui-ci l'a traina loin des autres.

« Katniss, tout ce que je te ordonnerai, solliciterai, demanderai ou exigerai de toi… tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ». Après un moment d'hésitation, celle-ci acquiesça. « Alors, je te donne l'ordre de t'enfuir, tu le fais… Katniss tu es notre dernier espoir, alors ne joue pas à l'héroïne et pense au gens qui ont réellement besoin de toi.

En émergeant à l'extérieur, tout était froid sauf elle bien sûr… Katniss crevait de chaud et par malheur s'en était déjà souffrant. Elle sentait dès lors le feu se propager dans son corps, il allait là tuer avant même de l'atteindre. Celle-ci serra les dents afin d'atténuer le brasier qui la tenaillait. Tout était silencieux… beaucoup trop selon son avis.

Elle suivit ses homologues à travers les bois tout en suivant les indications discrètes de Boggs. Elle prépara tout de même son arme et le chargea prête à parer. Ses compatriotes se faufilant à la manière des félins afin d'éviter tous bruits. S'ils savaient, pensa-t-elle… ils continuèrent à pas de loup, leur route. Quelques bruissements par-ci et par-là, mais aucun intrus à l'horizon… d'après Boggs. Tout était calculé, c'est un calculateur hors norme.

Les intrus en question, les faisaient languir. Le feu en Katniss, s'accentua. Ces intrus… Comme des traqueurs humant sa proie en se délectant de son effroi en soi. Elle savait que c'était lui, elle le devinait. Pourquoi… pourquoi fallait-il que cette nuit ce soit sa ronde à lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il n'y avait que Peeta pour faire connaitre une telle tourmente à ses victimes et de toute façon, elle le sentait… son cœur cogna de plus en plus fort dans sa cage thoracique… celui-ci menaçait l'abandonner, ne surtout pas souffrir comme il avait déjà souffert. Les membres de son escouade allaient tous y passer et elle ne pouvait rien pour eux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan le plus rapidement, mais son cerveau l'avait abandonné… sans doute trop occupé à atténuer l'incendie en elle. Des frissons l'a submergèrent.

« Tout va bien Ana » murmura Cambell. Katniss prit un certain temps avant d'assimiler son nouveau nom.

L'Ana en question le regarda les dents serrées et les yeux remplies de détresse. Katniss savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas paniquer, c'était la pire erreur à faire. On dit que le prédateur sent la peur… quelle ironie…

Un bruissement par derrière les fit sursauter et tout le monde s'arrêta. Les respirations devinrent saccadées et le lieutenant Boggs se dirigea vers l'endroit en question. Soldate Samson recula en frissonnant et se pris le pied dans une racine, ce qui l'a fit trébucher. Voilà le moment qu'un vicieux et expérimenté prédateur attend avec patience… le moindre faux pas. Ni tenant plus, la soldate Karsier braqua son arme vers un nouveau bruit et Katniss savait pertinemment que ce serait son dernier geste. Sachant indubitablement qu'elle ne pourrait rien pour leur vie, elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait encore en sauver… Katniss cria.

« Fuyez »

Quelqu'un l'empoigna par derrière et planta sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« Mais, tu es malade ou quoi ferme là Ever… » Commença le crétin de Gale, mais il était trop tard.

Des hommes cagoulés sortirent de derrière des arbres, tandis que d'autres sautaient à nos pieds, aillant pris logement à travers les branches. Personne ne bougea, tous sachant pertinemment que celui qui ferait le premier pas serait la proie. Mais, Katniss savait très bien qui serait cette victime.

« Cour » s'écria Boggs à l'intention de Katniss en l'empoignant, mais c'était beaucoup trop tard.

L'escouade adverse attaqua immédiatement et tous furent maîtrisés. À l'aide de poignard et diverses armes sophistiqués, ceux-ci immobilisèrent leur victime, mais la détermination se lut sur leur visage. Katniss vit la joie sur le visage de son ancien meilleur ami, croyant qu'il pourrait passer pour un héros en les sortant de se pétrin. Mais, elle savait très bien que les gestes du camp adverse étaient parfaitement calculés… autrement dit, qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

-Alors… alors… alors… alors, siffla Peeta avec un sourire moqueur, qu'elle est l'objet de votre visite, ironisa-t-il.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hey oui, je sais ça fait une éternité et j'en suis absolument désolé. merci à tous les reviewers.

katlawrence: Hey oui, j'aime bien le suspense.

Katprim: Contente que mon chapitre t'es plu.

Guest: je crois que le mystère en question, s'évaporera probablement bientôt.

Alice 4351: wow! j'adore les longs message:) je ne pourrais pas dire si tu es mon double maléfique, mais en tout cas tu aime mon premier chapitre... hihi! alors... alors, tu as bien raison, Tom n'a aucune chance face à Peeta... mais, qu'en est-il du nouveau Peeta... pour le reste tu verra bien:) Et oui je te comprends complètement au sujet du jeune homme blond:D merci beaucoup d'avoir rajouté ma fic dans tes favoris.

Fan100: Alors, je te laisse le découvrir et bonne lecture

* * *

><p>« Salut » souffla une voix sensuelle à son oreille. La jeune demoiselle prit place sur le tabouret à ses côtés et exigea un verre alcoolisé. Le jeune homme continua à fixer son verre de cognac et se concentra sur le liquide doré. « Je n'ai personne ce soir et je me sens tellement seule » murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de son oreille. L'idiote… elle allait le faire repérer. « Non mais, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends… » Commença-t-elle en empoignant la main de Peeta.<p>

D'un geste discret, mais tout de même brusque il lui tordit le bras. Elle laissa échapper un petit hurlement de détresse, mais sous le regard meurtrier du jeune, elle reteint son grand cri de douleur. La jeune femme partit avec un regard apeuré, mais s'attarda à une autre table, où se postait deux hommes.

Il reprit sa place initiale et retourna son regard sur la potion doré qui flottait encore dans son verre. Il l'a vit enfin. Une jeune femme entra suivi d'un homme âgés, ils prirent place à une table pas très loin.

« Ça fait un bout de temps » Signala la femme en se renfrognant.

« T'inquiète on ne t'avait pas oublié » Siffla l'inconnu pas le moins du monde perturbé.

« Je suis ici, à me pourrir la vie depuis plus de… »

« Ok, ça suffit Johanna, on n'a pas que ça à faire » S'offusqua-t-il. « Ils viendront dans le mois qui suit et elle sera présente… »

« Ah oui, d'accord… je serai préparée »

« Tu devras lui remettre sa mission… il faut absolument garder le silence sur celle-ci jusque-là… personne ne doit savoir. »

« J'avais compris » S'indigna-t-elle. « Mais, je dois savoir quand elle arrivera… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin, tu le sauras au temps venu » L'homme se leva en faisant grincer la chaise sur le plancher du vieux pub. Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans le noir néant à l'extérieur. Une bouffé d'air fraiche vint ébouriffer les cheveux du beau blond assis au bar.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Johanna Mason pousser un soupir et se faufiler entre les tables afin de suivre le messager sous une identité inconnue. Ça y était, il savait maintenant… ça faisait déjà trop longtemps, deux ans, un mois et cinq jours exactement. Un sourire arrogant apparu sur son visage aux traits angéliques.

« À nous deux fille du feu » murmura-t-il.

Peeta se leva, prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la table où la fille… idiote se tenait. Il se positionna devant leur table. Elle était assise sur les jambes de l'un des deux hommes et se trémoussait. Ces derniers étaient en pleine jubilation.

« On va chez toi » lui ordonna Peeta. La jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt et suivi le bel homme en le conduisant jusqu'à chez-elle.

0o0o0o

« Entre » S'écria son meilleur ami. Peeta entra en ne se préoccupant aucunement du bruit qu'il produisait, il savait bien que le jeune fils de Sam ne dormait plus à cette heure matinale. Le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle à manger et prit place autour de la table.

« Oncle Peeta » s'écria le jeune Tobias. Sous le regard attendrit de son père, le petit garçon fit un saut périlleux dans les bras de son parrain. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ce dernier agrémenta son visage d'un sourire éclatant.

Jusqu'au plus lointain souvenir qu'il se rappelait, Il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'on le change du tout au tout. Depuis sa torture par le Capitole, le venin de guêpe tueuse n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de fouler ses veines. Le Peeta naïf et imprégné d'humanité c'était modifié quelque peu… pour ne pas dire totalement et par inadvertance, l'un des effets secondaires était que sa patience avait une certaine limite qui plus est… très courte. De toute manière, il ne trouvait plus aucune utilité d'en avoir dans un monde si pitoyable.

Après avoir donné quelques bisous à son oncle favori, le petit se faufila à travers les chaises et termina sa course sous la table tout en marmonnant des messes basses avec quelques jouets. Les enfants sont tellement innocents, pensa Peeta.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as récolté hier » Demanda Sam tout en faisant la cuisine.

« Oh, rien de très important » Marmonna-t-il. « Où est Mackenzie » demanda-t-il, tout en détournant la discussion.

« Elle travaille, maintenant arrête de déconner Peeta et dis-moi le dénouement de ta mission » murmura Sam un sourire en coin. Il prit deux couverts qu'il emplit d'un petit déjeuné richement garni et un petit bol qu'il déposa devant son fils affamé.

« Elle va revenir » soupira-t-il. Le jeune homme parut un instant déconcerté, mais il se reprit immédiatement en déposant une part de la nourriture devant Peeta. Ce dernier fixait toujours une petite voiturette trainant sur le sol. « Dans environ un mois »

« Que comptes-tu faire d'elle cette fois » Demanda Sam, après un long moment de silence.

« Je n'en sais rien »

« Tu sais que la dernière fois… tu as préféré faire joujou avec elle et regarde ou ça nous a mené… elle nous a échappé tu te souviens?»

« Tu aurais voulu que je l'a rendre, dis-moi une seule fois que tu ne t'es pas amusé et de toute manière, tu sais très bien que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que pense ou de ce que fait Snow» signifia-t-il.

«Je sais… ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça, mais pour toi. Le président Snow te tient à l'œil, alors il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir… » Signala Sam.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai » Sourit Peeta.

« Bon maintenant, trêve de compassion… le président veut nous voir ». Siffla Sam

« Alors, que lui diras-tu » demanda-t-il tout en prenant place dans la Maserati. « Il te demandera surement des explications sur cette mission. Il devait se douter qu'Everdeen reviendrait et il t'a mis sur le coup afin d'être certain d'avoir les informations. Alors, si tu lui dis que tu n'as rien récolté, tu rétrograderas certainement dans son estime… quoique quand il s'agit de toi… Snow a tendance à devenir aveugle. »

« Oh la ferme Gatsburg » Siffla Peeta levant les yeux au ciel.

« Farce à part » Ricana Sam. « Que vas-tu lui dire, car… tu sais ce qu'il te fera si jamais… tu sais, s'il te prend à lui mentir ».

0o0o0o

« Bonjour M. Mellark » Chantonna une voix robotique féminine. Elle fit la même chose avec son ami et les deux hommes purent accéder au grand hall. Énorme et majestueux aurait été des mots pures et simples pour le décrire. Plusieurs colonnes s'élevaient de quelques mètres et de là, les nouveaux arrivants pouvaient apercevoir de magnifiques balcons richement couvert. Le marbre tapissait les planchers, ainsi que les fortifications. L'immeuble avait plutôt bien changée depuis la fin des Hunger Games.

Plusieurs employés se démenaient à l'intérieur. Snow avait tous pleins de gens à ses ordres. À l'accueil, des sous secrétaires, qui s'occupaient de ce que les secrétaires n'avaient pas le temps de faire. Ces mêmes secrétaires qui s'évertuaient sur les dossiers des immigrés, des missions minables à distribuer, des choses personnelles de Snow et de sa famille. Au premier palier, les informaticiens et les programmeurs étaient de mise. Plusieurs autres dirigeants les séparaient du septième et dernier étage, le leur. Peeta passa devant les murs appartenant à l'armée et pénétra au dernier palier.

Le sang bouillant, Peeta ouvrit la porte du bureau les séparant de Snow. Un froid givrant pénétra ses poumons… à croire que le président voulait se maintenir sans rides. Grand, droit, les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé… Snow se maintenait devant son trône.

« Mais entrez M. Mellark et M. Gatsburg ». Il les incita à entrer et s'assoir.

Une odeur âcre vint agacer leurs narines. Snow avait délibérément ouvert les fenêtres menant à son jardin de roses. Depuis sa séquestration, Peeta avait fait un lien entre cette odeur et la souffrance, alors sa mâchoire se contracta sous l'effort de ne pas aller fermer les cloisons. Peeta savait très bien qu'il ne devait en aucun cas démontrer une quelconque faiblesse. Quoi qu'il en n'avait pas beaucoup.

« J'ai toujours désiré avoir un pays tout entier… en harmonie. Et vous voyez, aujourd'hui… j'ai presque réussit. » Avoue-t-il en contournant son cabinet. « Un pays ou tous, sans exception ferait honneur à la patrie. Un pays où tous vivraient en toute amitié et par-dessus tout, aucun désarroi et aucune guerre. » Il laissa le silence s'installer pendant plusieurs secondes… laissant digérer le mensonge extravagant qu'il venait de faire part. « Mais voyez-vous, certaines personnes continuent encore et toujours à essayer de m'en empêcher. Venez… »

Snow se dirigea vers la porte de sortit et laissa passer les deux garçons devant lui. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et prirent une direction que Peeta connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir vécu des semaines de tortures. Ils embarquèrent dans une cage d'ascenseur privé qui dévala plusieurs étages. Pour enfin arriver au sous-sol, vingt-deux étages sous le rez-de-chaussée. Ils délestèrent leur embarcation pour s'engouffrer dans un endroit lugubre et remplis de cachots. Peeta n'étant pas venu souvent ici depuis ces débuts de bras droit de Snow, en eu le souffle coupé… ils étaient pleins à craquer. Les cellules n'avaient que pour seul décoration, un pot ou les prisonniers faisaient leurs besoins, d'où aucune intimité.

Tout en s'introduisant à travers le marché de cellules, Snow continua sur ses bonnes paroles. « Mes cachots se remplissent et ne se vident tout simplement jamais… vous savez, je vais être franc avec vous… vous êtes probablement les mieux placé pour comprendre qu'il faut activer les choses… ».

Ils passèrent devant une cellule fermée, tout en béton ou une voix de femme gémissait de douleur. Snow les fit entrer à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qui s'y déroulait ne fit ni chaud ni froid aux deux garçons, c'était plutôt de coutume. La jeune femme en question était une espionne rebelle nouvellement capturée par Peeta et ses acolytes. Elle se faisait lacérer le corps d'un fouet, du sang séché tapissait les murs, le plancher et le plafond. Du sang nouveau s'étendait par-dessus.

« Vous voyez, ils ne parlent tous pas… à croire qu'ils leur ont coupé la langue » Souffla Snow en fixant le vide. Un énième coup se fit porter sur la jeune femme et celle-ci s'évanouie. « Jusqu'à ce que mort sans suivre » ajouta-t-il à l'intérêt des bourreaux. Ceux-ci continuèrent de frapper l'ex-espionne, de toute leur force ils lui affligèrent les pires tortures. Comme s'ils n'en avaient assez, l'un deux sortit une arme et lui asséna son coup de grasse en pleine tempe.

Snow les fit sortir pendant l'expulsion du corps par les gardes. « Vous voyez, personne ne réussit à amasser les renseignements dont nous portons une forte utilité. » S'exclama Snow dans un éternel calme. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin entre les autres cachots lugubres. « J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait tuer dans l'œuf, car une fois né… c'est très différent… il a déjà fait ses traces. » continua-t-il tout enjambant une tracée de sang claironnant sur le béton. « Alors, j'ai besoin de vous… vous comprenez » dit-il de sa voix lasse. « Venez… ».

Coriolanus Snow les ramena à l'étage en passant par son élévateur personnel. En étant vitré, cette dernière donnait accès à une vision exceptionnellement explicite des départements souterrains. Plus les étages passaient, plus les cellules devenaient forcenées. Certaines étant fait de verre, Peeta pouvait apercevoir des gens de haut grade du rang adverse, devenus prisonniers.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez eu et fait bonne lecture;) j'attends vos reviews les amis...<p> 


	3. À la rescousse

Et oui, je sais cela fait une éternité, mais... me revoilà. Donc, je crois que vous aimerez bien ce chapitre puisque Peeta en fait entièrement partie, hihi... Je ne vous en dis pas plus, allez liser... :)

Revieweuse: Donc, pour répondre à tes questions, oui les Hunger Games ont bien eux lieu et les chapitres sont en ordre. Désolé j'aurais dû le préciser, mais je crois que dans ce chapitre tu te retrouvera bien. pour ce qui est due La vie après la mort... j'ai comme qui dirait, manqué d'inspiration, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle reviendra probablement. merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vraiment encourageant. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

><p>Katniss flairait parfaitement la lame aiguisée frôler sa gorge. Avec sa capuche rabattue, elle savait que l'attention de Peeta serait bientôt tournée vers elle. Même si cette dernière savait qu'il l'avait probablement déjà repéré. Elle se mit à gigoter pour parvenir à se libérer, mais rien à faire. Katniss aperçu le regard affolé de Boggs. Celui-ci la fixait, il voulait qu'elle disparaisse… qu'elle se sauve de cette entrave. Rien à faire… ohhh, Peeta lui gâcherait sa mission.<p>

« Je ne ferais pas ça, être à ta place Mellark » S'insurgea Gale en se débattant.

Un rire froid. « Non, mais tu te prends pour qui » Siffla une voix que Katniss reconnue immédiatement pour être celle de Sam, le meilleur ami de Peeta. Le canif laissa une marque ensanglanté sur le cou de Gale et ce dernier échappa un cri de douleur. Sam l'obligea à se mettre à genou devant Peeta. Ce dernier se mit à la même hauteur que Gale et le regarda d'un air joueur.

« Alors, que ferais-tu… être à ma place Hawthorne » souffla-t-il. Gale le fixa sans répondre. « C'est ce que je croyais. Tu es beaucoup trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit, trop impulsif… tu n'arriverais absolument à rien. Pour faire ce que je fais, tu dois avoir un minimum de matière grise, une forte personnalité et qui plus est… ne pas assassiner des gens innocent dans le même camp que toi… » Il cracha ces derniers mots à la figure de Gale, sans ménagement. Katniss put apercevoir une lueur de souffrance passer dans ses yeux, mais elle fut vite remplacée par une de ces nuances qu'elle connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà aperçu. De la vengeance… pauvre Gale, s'il savait.

Elle vit Peeta la regarder un bref instant. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret qu'il accentua d'un sourire en coin. « Amenez-les » s'insurgea-t-il.

Oh non! Pas ça… Katniss désespéra peu à peu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le suive. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu, pourvu que…

La jeune femme le vit s'avancer vers un membre de sa cohorte, elle sentit un frisson l'a traversé. Apparemment, il lui divulgua un ordre, car son soldat rapiéça une partie de la troupe et s'éloigna dans une autre direction. Il ne restait plus que Cambell, Hawthorne, Joeffrey et elle. Katniss devait absolument déguerpir, afin de parvenir à réaliser sa mission dans les limites du temps. Avec Peeta… elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, le commando maintenant toujours leur arme sous leur gorge.

Katniss vit alors la barrière qui les séparait de l'entrée du Capitole. Ils descendirent une petite colline et suivirent une route laconique qui les mena jusqu'à l'antre de la ville tant convoitée… le Capitole.

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Apparemment, ils avaient bien réussi à maintenir l'ordre… à croire que ce n'était seulement que les rebelles qui vivaient au temps de la guerre. Rien, rien ne paraissait, pas une seule brime sur les arbres, pas une seule égratignure sur les immeubles. Katniss aperçu même un jeune couple s'embrassant prêt d'une rive. Pleins de gens se promenant en riant et en souriant. Rien n'avait changé, tout était comme il y a deux ans. Après tous les attentats tentés, après tous les renforcements, tous les cobayes envoyés… pas une seule… c'était très frustrant.

Un bruit assourdissant dérangea Peeta qui se tenait devant le groupe et quand l'assaillant de Katniss se retourna pour vérifier ce que c'était, cette dernière en resta sans voix. Cambell, voyant que son chemin de liberté était sur le point de se terminer, avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il s'était retourné sur son assaillant et avait réussi à lui prendre son couteau. Il avait échangé leur place, Cambell se retrouvait maintenant maitre du jeu… mais, pas pour longtemps. En essayant d'avoir l'air courageux, mais tout en tremblant, il cria de laisser partir sa bande. En un mouvement rapide qui se suivit d'un mouvement sec, Peeta avait franchi les quelques mètres le séparant de Cambell. Il avait sorti son arme et avait pointé le bout d'un silencieux sur la tempe du rebelle.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas que je tienne à cette pourriture » signala-t-il en regardant d'un aire dégouté son soldat « Mais, j'ai un boulot à faire et il se trouve que tu en fais partie. Alors, tu laisses tomber la lame ou je me débarrasse de ta carcasse ».

Mais, le jeune homme ne lâcha pas, sachant très bien qu'il en subirait les conséquences d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait que Katniss le sorte de là, son âme de sauveuse creusait en elle. Mais, trop tard… Peeta lui asséna un coup derrière la tête, ce qui le fit trébucher et le blond lui planta une balle dans la jambe. Sous les cris de douleurs de Cambell, Peeta lui retira l'arme des mains d'un coup de pied. Katniss entendit les doigts du jeune homme craquer sous l'impact et un cri de douleur s'ensuivit.

« Alors, pauvre taré… on fait moins la grande gueule là hein » S'énerva son agresseur qui se relevait du sol, tandis que Peeta s'éloignait en essuyant la lame sur son manteau d'arme. Le sang était d'une couleur tellement rouge qui contrastait beaucoup trop avec le vert pas très naturel du gazon, ce qui produisit un haut-le-cœur chez Katniss. Un vertige la prit de court et son assaillant dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

« Hey, chef Mellark, je crois qu'il y en a un qui… » Un coup de tête magistral l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Katniss entendit un craquement sonore provenant de la bouche de son agresseur. Sa tête lui élança durement, mais elle parvint à maîtriser son assaillant, les mains derrière le dos. Il s'abattit sur le sol et se débattit, mais avec un autre coup, il s'arrêta promptement. Son arme dans la main, Katniss la pointa directement sur la clé du groupe.

« Laisse les partir » souffla-t-elle en prenant une autre voix, qu'elle essaya confiante… tremblante tout de même.

« Tu as toujours ce même caractère… bestiale » Dit-il après avoir jugé du bon adjectif à utiliser, son sourire narquois exhiba son visage angélique. Ange déchu… « Moi qui croyait t'avoir soumis la fois dernière, je devrai intervenir une fois de plus… Anna… Anna… Anna… Anna » Il souffla ces derniers mots et des frissons s'agitèrent à la commissure du cou de la fausse Anna en question. Il sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et droites.

Les derniers souvenirs remontèrent dans sa mémoire et un frisson, d'effroi cette fois, traversa son échine. Non, pas ça, pensa-t-elle. Elle était totalement déstabilisée. S'il savait la peur qu'il venait de créer en elle…

Peeta profita du moment. Il s'avança vers elle d'une démarche féline et lui prit lentement l'arme des mains. Il s'approcha délicatement de son oreille en prenant bien soin de frôler sa douce peau de son nez. Une chaleur envie délicieusement les parties du corps de Katniss, une à une afin de la faire languir. Son corps ne se coordonnait plus, en fait, il était paralysé. Son souffle si chaud, à en brûler la peau, caressa sa joue. La bouche de Katniss s'ouvrit d'instinct et ses yeux se fermèrent, heureusement pour elle, elle portait une capuche.

« Patience Nia, ton tour viendra. » souffla-t-il. Il céda sa place immédiatement et le froid envahi Katniss aussitôt. Un sourire victorieux se dessina, durant une seconde sur le visage de Peeta, mais disparut irrémédiablement. Seul Katniss l'aperçu. Il le faisait exprès. Pourtant, elle n'en avait aucunement besoin. Il prit son bras et la ramena avec lui au-devant du groupe. « Tu es la seule femme que je connaisse qui est assez idiote pour se croire si invincible et revenir se pointer dans la gueule du loup » Rigola-t-il. Peeta attendit quelques secondes, mais quand il vit qu'elle ne se défendait pas, il argumenta… bien entendu, pensa Katniss. « Allons Everdeen, je t'ai connu plus perspicace. »

« Je… je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez… » Dit-elle tout en essayant de changer le ton de sa voix.

« Tu n'es pas très douée pour jouer la comédie, tu ne la jamais été de toute manière. » Cela servait à rien de se caché, elle savait très bien qu'il avait deviné sa présence même avant qu'il l'aperçoive. Elle soupira bruyamment. Il ricana silencieusement. « Quelle râleuse » Marmonna-t-il.

« Quel prétentieux » grogna-t-elle.

« Quel Caractère »

« Quel con » S'insurgea-t-elle en se retournant vers lui afin de le transpercer du regard… même si son passe-montagne le voilait.

Le sourire de son assaillant s'élargit encore un peu. « Encore plus belle. » Souffla-t-il.

En arrivant à l'orée des bois, des soldats jaillirent des arbres et rejoignirent le petit groupe, s'arrêtèrent devant Peeta et attendirent son commandement, probablement ses hommes, ils se tenaient droit comme des aiguilles.

« Amenez-les à Golderion » Dit Peeta en faisant un signe de la main pour qu'ils déguerpissent avec les prisonniers.

« Allez fou le camp, sauve-toi… fait quelque chose » S'égosilla Gale en faveur de Katniss. Mais, cette dernière savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre… lui.

Peeta évita la remarque inutile de Gale.

« Vous deux, allez-vous faire soigner et toi, suis-les » Marmonna-t-il aux trois autres gardes qui avaient fait le trajet avec eux et qui avaient été attaqués par Cambell et Katniss. « Non, vous n'emportez pas celle-là » siffla-t-il au sbire près de Katniss. « Dégagez maintenant » S'impatienta Peeta. Katniss remarqua tout de même que quatre hommes restaient et faisaient affront à Peeta et Sam, les deux seuls qui restaient encore avec elle.

« Hey Mellark, c'est qui celle-là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on la ramène avec nous, hein. » S'insurgea l'un de ces gars.

« Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, c'est notre invité d'honneur » Peeta regarda Sam, lasse. Son meilleur ami lui ricana et se plaça devant Katniss.

« Bon, ça suffit les gars… vous partez gentiment ou je prends mon pied en vous zigouillant, ça fait des années que j'attends cela, Dren. » Grogna Peeta.

« Quand Snow saura ça, c'est presque jouissif. » Ricana Dren en tête de l'autre groupe. « Son petit favori qui protège une détenue. »

« Je peux me défendre » Murmura Katniss dans l'oreille de Sam. Il ricana de nouveau.

« On ne prendra pas le risque et de toute manière, j'aime mieux que Peeta arrache leur tête plutôt que la mienne… s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. » il souffla ces derniers mots avec un frisson d'appréhension. « Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais de toute manière. » il sourit cette fois, tendrement.

« Ne me cherche pas Dren » Grogna Peeta.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas vrai » S'écria Katniss. « Ça suffit. » Elle poussa Sam de toutes ses forces et voulu se rendre à la même hauteur que Peeta, mais son ami saisi immédiatement Katniss et il l'a rabattit derrière lui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le sentit, son capuchon, la seule parcelle encore qui la cachait de son identité… s'envola.

Peeta profita du moment d'inattention des gars et visa la jambe de Dren de son couteau. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le sol agonisant. Peeta s'approcha de lui pendant qu'il hurlait comme une fillette. Il empoigna son arme et le retira tout doucement en toisant les trois autres hommes debout devant lui.

« Mais, tu es un malade. » S'écria Dren tout en essayant de freiner le saignement.

« Tu n'aurais pas su mieux dire » Avoua Peeta avec un sourire sadique. « Maintenant, qu'à tu aperçu mon cher Dren? »

« Je suis certain que ce sera mieux qu'un orgasme Mellark. » Murmura le Dren en question. « Juste de voir la réaction de Snow quand il saura et t'imagine ce qu'il fera d'elle… » Ce fut la phrase de trop…

« Tu es certain de savoir ce qu'est un orgasme, moi qui croyais que tu étais encore puceau. » S'insurgea Peeta. Il lui enfonça le couteau, une seconde fois, dans l'autre jambe, mais cette fois il fit pivoter le couteau dans la plaie. Un sourire mauvais naissant sur son visage pendant que sa victime hurle. « Je pourrais toujours te couper la langue ou…»

« Peeta » Coupa Sam « Ça suffit » souffle-t-il sérieux cette fois.

Peeta ramène son attention sur son arme encore incrusté dans la cuisse de son ennemi. Il lui retira et sans crier gare, lui tranche la gorge. Aucune réaction ne se voyait sur le visage de Peeta. Mais cela n'était pas différent pour Katniss, ce dernier était comme ça depuis son lavage de cerveau. « À qui le tour » Dit-il tout en nettoyant le couteau sur la veste pare-balle de la victime qui se vidait de son sang.

« On ne dira rien, croient nous Peeta on… on ne dira… rien… rien du tout. » « Non… non c'est vrai Pee…Peeta on…on a rien vu. » Balbutièrent les trois hommes devant lui, en levant leurs bras en signe de paix. Peeta leur fit un signe de tête et les hommes prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Dorénavant, il ne restait plus que Sam, Katniss et Peeta. Non, quelle merde, pensa Katniss.


End file.
